Automatic tire inflation systems may be used to control vehicle tire pressure by adding fluid to the vehicle's tires. Automatic tire inflation systems may provide pressurized fluid from a pressurized fluid source to the vehicle's tires to maintain tire pressure at a desired pressure level whether the tires are stationary or rotating. Automatic tire inflation systems may use a variety of regulators, fluid conduits and rotary fluid connections to provide pressurized fluid to the tires. Automatic tire inflation systems may also use one or more valves to control the direction, speed and volume of fluid flow.
Automatic tire inflation systems may provide air to a tire through conduits located internally to vehicle structures, such as rotary unions mounted at an end of a sealed axle. Automatic tire inflation systems may also provide air through conduits located externally to vehicle structures, such as rotary unions mounted to brackets affixed to a vehicle.
The disclosed subject matter provides a rotary union suitable for an externally-routed automatic tire inflation system application.